Brave Frontier Wiki:Chat/Logs/5 July 2016
11:27 raid/trial can be specific 11:27 but i guess Sirius Lead/Zero/Magress/Selena/Felice 11:28 my god 11:29 that least league game i had 11:29 okay, lets just go for the general best squad possible then? assuming raid. and would i really need selena if taking felice? 11:30 HoT? 11:32 How abut Zero lead with a Lara friend. Then Magress, Felice, Sirius Kulyuk. Kulyuk with HP restoration. Just interested to know your opinion? 11:35 the only reason i was bringing selena was for the hot though (which most end-game bosses have, anyways) 11:35 that could work well, but why lara friend 11:42 I thought because of the 'def ignore' ignore effect? and then she has the 20% mitigation too 11:45 would reud be good for my EZE FH team? 11:46 Only if that's your only other option\ 11:46 so i assume he isnt that good? 11:46 Not as good as using two Ezes 11:47 oh, hi Lin 11:47 Hello 11:47 I was thinking Eze Lead, Silas, Reud, Reud, Reud, Eze o-o 11:47 I am back from hot dogs and potato salad. Whats up 11:48 hi lin >.> 11:48 yay not modless anymore c: 11:48 Had problems with my main computer 11:48 pls 11:49 So I have to use this old one 11:49 like it wasn't always modless here at around 12-5 11:49 also verse git to finding skill data smh it took me a long time to compile the names 11:57 * Nanjiro Echizen is giving up final mildran 11:57 Its impossible to win if u don't have felice 11:58 not really 11:59 Who can replace felice as lead? 11:59 most f2p clears have been with tilith 12:00 Can u link the video with tilith as lead? 12:01 check the megathread in reddit 12:01 still no translated data ugh 12:01 translate the data from gaym then- 12:01 * Rejiti runs 12:01 -.- 12:05 i swear to god if the next battle i go into for AG has a Groudon in the team im just forfeiting 12:05 im not gonna deal with that stupid s*** 12:06 * Rejiti sees an oe'd fida in a level 80 character 12:06 * Rejiti pities said player 12:16 seriously? complete spark 10 10,000, 100,000 times?! 12:16 insanity 12:20 I personally like Fida, he is nice 12:25 sup nanji 12:25 Hi Rhithik congrats for youre Omni Ark �� 12:25 RoP 12:26 (cough) (cough) 12:26 Hi Hastur 12:26 omeha 12:26 Hastur did u beat KM mildran? 12:26 no, not yet 12:26 failed a couple of times 12:26 ....stop talkin bout it already 12:26 Same 12:26 scored kulyuk so I'm working on leveling him 12:26 TY, I actually beat him within the first day I think, third try 12:26 I get it KM is hard 12:27 Just lacked evo mats 12:27 congo rats rhithik 12:27 DArk was far harder 12:27 oh boy 12:27 Miku friend won it for me 12:27 Atk Down? 12:27 Aye 12:27 Esna mvp for both fights 12:27 In KM u need bb when attack every turn 12:28 Juno lead 12:28 And kulyuk sub 12:28 * Nanjiro Echizen lacks bb when attack unit 12:29 uh..pretty sure some units have tht leader skill 12:29 oh wow for the first time i'm gonna complete an Omni units SP in a day with only using Fodder 12:29 lol 12:29 LoL 12:30 Farm burny s 12:30 I saw a Kaiser burny in raid 12:30 As Lead? 12:30 yeah 12:30 ahhh so now i see how people are exploiting the Slots bug 12:31 ? 12:31 uh how 12:31 bluestacks pooped out on my laptop... about to upgrade to windows 10.... wish me luck. 12:31 Noooooooo 12:31 lol don't do it 12:31 they go from the chest icon then into slots then use the raid medals 12:31 oh, it's happening 12:32 Run away! 12:32 * Nanjiro Echizen PC has bluestack installed the best apps 12:32 i'm an IT, it's ok 12:32 oh ... 12:32 then good luck 12:33 ty 12:33 Still..... its not safe! 12:33 Windows 10 is evil 12:33 IT? 12:33 heh, it's all good 12:33 Information Technician 12:33 something I wanna be too 12:34 Wow 4 yrs course IT? 12:34 depending on the course 12:34 and the specific science 12:34 programming like 3-4 others 12:34 it varies 12:35 technically A+ cert is supposed to represent 1000 hours of hands on training 12:35 many people just study for themselves and take their certifications 12:35 Hastur elite programmer ? 12:35 MCSE 12:35 no way 12:35 I don't program for nada 12:35 too much of a pain in my tail 12:35 lol 12:36 who knows he might even bee an IT for Gimu in secret 12:36 * OMEHASUPREME runs 12:36 heh, not likely. 12:36 No one knows only hastur and gumi knows that 12:37 GREAT!!! 12:37 Hello Ephraim kun 12:37 will work for gems 12:37 Wazzup 12:37 oh boy that guy 12:37 avant target hit allanon after getting more hit buff! 12:37 sup eph 12:38 will work for food 12:38 im angry 12:38 Ephraim congrats avant completed? 12:38 no 12:38 not yet 12:38 I found tht GGC hard 12:38 Me too 12:38 he's at 43% 12:38 most my units aint even imped yet 12:39 I got em to at least 20% and I died 12:39 i completed it... 12:39 * OMEHASUPREME shoots death 12:39 he targeted allanon again... 12:39 luckily he survived 12:39 anyway aint his sphere like Vargas's and another sphere mixed together' 12:39 http://i.imgur.com/wN22zdc.png 12:39 his sphere is a bit weird 12:39 Dandemagus 12:40 thts the word 12:40 I'm f2p I think I need to rs felice allanon and kulyuk with 97 rs left 12:40 I gave allanon spheres that will make him survive a bit better 12:40 mercy, and fallacy orb [12:40 still don't have ritus staff 12:40 *prized 12:40 haven't 100 percented that GQ 12:41 who even uses ritus staff on their allanon? 12:41 * OMEHASUPREME whistles 12:41 Any tips for last battle of Avant's Dangemagus? 12:41 dont die 12:41 spam SBB 12:41 D man ya went off? 12:42 no he just away 12:42 lol i died at his full hp recovery 12:42 I was eating 12:42 :OO alrite 12:42 Use 2 ubb when below 50% HP 2nd form 12:42 avant is now at 40% 12:42 really nanjiro? 12:42 Yeah 12:42 you're not lying right? 12:43 Of course not 12:43 * OMEHASUPREME rolls eyes 12:43 He's not going to do purifying flame? 12:43 Yeah 12:43 I dont trust you 12:44 nah it 12:44 it's true 12:44 Then try it 12:44 * OMEHASUPREME transforms to Nikephoros Omega Supreme 12:44 i'll do it when he's close to dying 12:44 What's ur lead? 12:44 zero 12:44 noice 12:45 purifying flame only happens once below 50 12:45 so casting a double UBB is most ideal 12:45 How long did it take you to do the whole Quest? 12:45 i'll do it when he's close to dying 12:46 * Nanjiro Echizen shot Ephraim with arrows from Robin Hood 12:46 *phew* 12:46 Arrow to the knee? 12:46 lol 12:47 time to do zero UBB 12:48 he did purifying flame 12:48 time to do ark UBB 12:50 *dandemagus achieved* 12:50 .... 12:50 Fuq, I can't do more than one UBB 'cause I ain't got no units that increases OD gauge 12:50 no hero crystals? 12:50 How long did it take u? 12:50 lol like 30 minutes I guess 12:50 i used hero crystal 12:51 Hero crystals... GREAT I forgot XD 12:51 xD 12:51 i dont know how long it took 12:51 i just went to phase 3 and took a shower 12:51 So far, it took me an hour just to reach the 3rd battle 12:51 snd came back to win 12:51 took me 30 minutes from start to finish c: 12:51 DonQ was the reason i won 12:52 His ark brought me to victory 12:52 What's you're squads Ephraim sama? 12:52 i also brought an OE Ark sub 12:52 *your 12:52 it was... 12:52 zero(L) 12:52 kulyuk 12:52 lafiel 12:53 atro 12:53 allanon 12:53 ark(F) 12:53 Omni don ark 12:53 Yes 12:53 lol why allanon like every squad reccomendation 12:54 Cause of his BB 12:54 glad I got one then 12:54 I ain't got nothin 12:54 just need either nyami or haile 12:54 Allanon is much useful than Shida & zeru 12:54 mfw jp clear 12:55 Lafiel as leader or Lance? 12:55 lance 12:55 Do you bby 12:55 welll 12:55 yeah lance 12:55 Lance for more attack 12:56 Ty 12:56 thought it was defense 12:56 and lafiel will manage your BB either way (y) 12:56 Hi Suljiko 12:56 hey 12:56 Wazz up 12:56 not much 12:56 the LS, omeha 12:56 LoL 12:56 playing Potk and gonna play League in a bit 12:56 o...o 12:57 Wow 3 games in a row 12:57 lel 12:57 i am now ready for OE avant 12:57 dude I'm doing tht now 12:57 and OE krantz 12:57 lol 12:57 wait... 12:57 i need to get krantz OE sphere... 12:58 gl with tht 12:58 tht gq wasn't ez 12:58 especially because you have a set squad 12:58 i think that GQ is just pure luck if i remember correctly... 12:58 yeah 12:58 alright 12:58 i have nothing else to do 12:58 bring tonics, a hero crystal, and some potions 12:59 Ephraim if u want to get Krantz spheres bring exact item healing potion hero crystal 12:59 oh and holy water 12:59 Yeah 12:59 Anyone has a Lara friend? 12:59 i'll watch ushi's guide 12:59 I do 12:59 i think... 12:59 bai 12:59 Can u temp friend me plz? 12:59 bye 12:59 Bye 12:59 hes/shes been inactive for almost a year now 12:59 lol cant help ya there 01:00 oh dam 01:00 correction.. 01:00 > i'll watc h usji's guide 01:00 4 months 01:01 Bye man = Bioman 01:01 uh waht 01:01 Bioman anime robot xD 01:01 never heard of it 01:02 Then Google it or YouTube 01:03 Anyone got an Ark friend? Also have you seen Kabaneri of the Iron Fortress? 01:03 i have that anime 01:03 seen* 01:04 don't mention the new episode if its up 01:04 haven't seen it yet 01:04 My friend wall chat has " Avant is poop " I don't get what his trying to say? 01:04 he suck 01:04 ? 01:04 No Avant Awesome 01:05 Anyways, Verses 01:05 Poop means what omeha ? 01:05 hellooooo 01:05 im eating rn :3 01:05 guys 01:05 Not anymore 01:05 crap 01:05 something that comes outta ya butt? 01:05 bad 01:05 heya 01:05 various things 01:05 * D Man o3o steals the food and runs 01:06 /color 01:06 /me 01:06 :c 01:06 lol 01:06 /commands 01:06 XD 01:06 01:06 ? 01:06 idk what hes doin but tht was funny 01:06 Eww I didn't know that tbh 01:06 What are you doing? 01:06 o.o 01:06 /color LOL 01:06 >.> 01:06 cri 01:06 ah i thought basic commands would work here 01:07 the battle in mildran is bugged or not ? 01:07 What Wiki you originate from> 01:07 01:07 ? 01:07 * OMEHASUPREME looks at elitim 01:07 Nah not wiki, from Twitch 01:07 Oh 01:07 Well of course its different 01:07 Bugs mildran after maintenance will be fixed 01:07 Yea 01:09 Elitim means what Elite ? 01:09 elite team? 01:10 Eli is the first part of my name 01:10 ah 01:10 Tim is part of an inside story 01:10 and 330 is an id 01:10 Tim? 2nd name ? 01:10 OK 01:11 estaban jousse ricardo-ramirez 01:11 the third 01:11 Damage reduction doesn't stack, correct? 01:11 depends 01:11 UBB and SBB does 01:11 depends 01:11 if those are miti 01:11 but not dual SBB or BB 01:11 k 01:11 miti from ES and LD can stack with normal miti 01:12 ^ 01:12 LS* 01:12 Is gazia miti and magress miti stack = 150 % mitigates in one turn ? 01:13 nope caps at 100% 01:13 eg all ones 01:13 guilds megathread? 01:14 Laberd as friend even if I have lafiel in the squad? 01:14 Guild megathread is somehow useful boost zel sxp karma in nowhere 01:15 is that currently in the game or is it next weeks update? 01:15 Next week 01:15 two days 01:15 2 day 01:16 really nan? 01:16 GuilDMan 01:16 Yeah 01:16 ... 01:16 U read it lol 01:16 yea i read it 01:17 then i see Guildorf which is actually funny to me 01:17 I will join to yap Bryant don verses adrastia dman guild 01:18 so guilds r gonna be a thing 01:18 huh 01:18 yeah 01:18 idk if ill make mine or join 01:18 i have enough for both lol 01:18 more than enough 01:18 whats the cost 01:18 to make its 150k 01:18 zenny? 01:19 yea 01:19 LEL 01:19 How many gems? 01:19 0 01:19 thank christ 01:19 ikr 01:19 Really? 01:19 gumi u didnt make a stupid decision 01:19 look at the thread man 01:19 ... 01:19 Hi pacapaca 01:19 and alim* 01:19 only cost requirement is 150k zel 01:20 Pretty cheap 01:20 yeah 01:20 idk who wants to guild wit me? 01:20 * OMEHASUPREME whistles and walks away 01:20 LoL 01:20 * Suljko101303 kills self 01:21 What lead u got 01:21 Randy 01:21 lol what 01:21 what da hell is a randy 01:21 XD 01:21 Randolph 01:21 >.> 01:21 .... 01:21 nickname since im lazy 01:21 now i feel stupid 01:21 hello~~~ 01:21 hey 01:21 would annyone like to join my discord community for bf? 01:22 sure 01:22 Discord community? 01:22 ^ 01:22 sure 01:22 I'm guessing its a thread of some sort 01:22 but yeah maybe this discord community can be guild 01:23 and discord is like a better skype 01:23 waaaayyy 01:23 better 01:23 alright, gimme a sec. 01:23 yeah it's way better 01:23 multiple channels 01:23 for w/e games you play 01:23 and talking channels as well 01:23 for diff games. 01:23 add a Potk channel? 01:24 https://discord.gg/8U3Xv 01:24 here u go guys. 01:24 i'm hashimaru jr on there. 01:24 need to relaunch discord 01:25 k. 01:26 Kurinamu its illegal in this chat to plug that thing 01:26 Lin is afk 01:26 let me see le rules 01:26 all you gotta say is !mods 01:26 * OMEHASUPREME assuming Lin is awake 01:27 and yes, we usually say not to advertise other chat rooms 01:27 Zest wake up.... 01:27 oh...hey adra 01:27 oh 01:27 really? 01:27 :oo 01:27 wows..sorry didn't know. 01:27 yeah 01:27 crap 01:27 yeah... 01:27 lol 01:27 but just dont send it again 01:27 thought you'd be interested in joining another community 01:28 well then...derp me. 01:28 i joined 01:28 Even in the rules, it states 01:28 "Advertising on the wiki in any form (another game, a product, an external website, etc.) is strictly prohibited and will be permanently banned." 01:28 o.o 01:28 lets just say he was saved by the skin of his teeth 01:28 but who am I to judge, I'll let Lin do that 01:28 yeah 01:28 since lin and zest are ded 01:28 discord still would be good 01:28 Shark teeth xD 01:29 where r de rules? 01:29 Zest? He isn't even here 01:29 front page 01:29 yeah he is 01:29 on the bottom of lounge chat link 01:29 No he's not 01:29 The rules are located in a link as you log into the chat (A message pops up in gray) 01:29 then whose that bread thingie in the active side 01:29 Alternatively, they can be found here 01:29 Brave Frontier Wiki:Wikia Rules#Lounge Chat Rules 01:29 ------> 01:30 but yeah whos guilding with who in this chat? 01:30 OMEHA, refresh your page 01:30 oh 01:30 lol 01:30 i shall return.... 01:30 i think 01:30 looks like i have to be a saint if im going in a guild 01:30 im aight with that 01:32 guilds may add some fun content at least 01:32 k back 01:32 Suljko ogn Sulios? 01:32 ah... 01:32 welcome back 01:32 he is gone 01:32 IGN is SulioD_D 01:32 adra's gone too 01:32 D Man's gone... 01:32 wut 01:33 now I'm hearing his voice haunt me 01:33 Y Suliod not Suljko or same meaning? 01:33 cuz Sulio is a meme name in another chat 01:33 and i ran out of ideas with the D_D 01:33 looks like eyes 01:34 My ign is elitim330, add me if you want. I may need sum advice later on 01:34 ask away my dude if u have any 01:35 lol 01:35 rip 01:35 sigh* no matter what i do, the ex dungeon in estria barion keeps wiping me 01:35 3 days of trying it... 01:35 22 gems later 01:35 aaaand nothing. 01:36 * OMEHASUPREME realizing he could swear as much as he wanted 01:36 lol 01:37 * OMEHASUPREME realizing he could send NSFW pics directly into chat 01:37 0-0 01:37 .... 01:37 no response huh 01:37 yup 01:37 oh well it still was funny 01:37 truly dead 01:37 and those were the worst ones lol 01:37 so Omeha u guilding with Nanjiro and all dem 01:38 depends on what the name is called 01:38 if its something like nanjiro I'm not joining 01:38 * OMEHASUPREME runs 01:38 yeaaaah 01:38 what name do u want to have for one 01:39 maybe an acronym of first joining guild 01:39 idk... I brain fart whn it comes to names 01:39 look at my name for cryin out loud 01:39 LEL 01:39 my IGN is pretty bad 01:39 01:39 LoL 01:40 actually I thought of one 01:40 ill create my own if no one invites me to any 01:40 it just came to meh too 01:40 * Suljko101303 claps 01:40 Power of Christ compels you 01:40 * OMEHASUPREME runs 01:40 * Nanjiro Echizen shot Omeha with shotgun 01:40 * Suljko101303 blocks vullets 01:41 bullets* 01:41 gg spelling 01:41 oh my... I'm just sitting here laughing at tht 01:41 yeaaaah 01:41 i did it 01:41 but that's not really the name 01:42 wat is 01:42 name 01:42 gimmie a minute 01:42 k 01:42 i would just try an acronym 01:42 of first 5 members 01:42 hi strauss 01:42 hey strauss 01:43 Hi Straw Hut Luffy 01:43 One piece 01:45 Guardians of BF 01:45 meh? 01:46 Crap... an active moderator 01:47 * Nanjiro Echizen many active cm but talk less 01:48 hopefully this'll wake em up 01:48 * OMEHASUPREME cries 01:49 Omeha how to ping CM that r afk? 01:49 idk 01:49 GetsugaKings 01:49 TsukyomiKnights? 01:50 * OMEHASUPREME realizing he spelt something wrong 01:50 Super Saiyan nice Guild name xD 01:50 no... 01:51 OshaHypnotized.... now that's a good guild name 01:51 xD 01:51 No 01:51 whut 01:52 we naming guild names but I'm just brain farting till I actually think of one 01:52 Sorry its a good name �� 01:52 lol 01:52 Guardians of the Galaxy (GoG) 01:53 Movie? 01:53 lol.. 01:53 the second movie.. 01:53 hey told you I'm brain farting 01:54 OK byebye Omeha 01:54 later nan 01:55 /m istaking shower 01:55 that fail though 01:55 * Nanjiro Echizen is taking shower 01:56 what about Stardust Chronicles? 01:56 idk 01:56 Stardust Crusaders :^^))) 01:57 .... 01:57 no 01:57 uknowuwantit 01:57 no I don't want it 01:57 donotdeny 01:57 I'm not denying though my eyes hurt reading tht tiny print 01:58 ah I got it 01:58 Infinite Crusaders 01:58 this better? 01:58 lol how you do tht 01:58 01:59 ITS A MYSTERY 01:59 .... 01:59 ^ 01:59 [big] 01:59 * D Man o3o runs 01:59 .big 01:59 kek 01:59 I D Mand to know!!! 01:59 oh 01:59 u wot 01:59 I'm gonna be dissapointed 01:59 its .big 01:59 really dissapointed 01:59 wasted a pun fr nothn 01:59 your d is .big 01:59 ah i mean 02:00 * Rejiti runs 02:00 whats up verses 02:00 .................. 02:00 ..................Reeeeej 02:00 wow rej 02:00 rej need to be smitten 02:00 I got it 02:00 i-it was a joke 02:00 yep 02:00 .big PROTON CANNON 02:00 I'm utterly dissapointed 02:00 .... 02:00 * OMEHASUPREME cries in corner 02:00 remind me not to summon in GL agaimn 02:01 * Rejiti punts omega 02:01 lol 02:01 I'm a machine ya fool 02:01 * OMEHASUPREME laughing at rej's broken foot 02:01 * Rejiti has a prosthetic leg- 02:01 * Rejiti runs 02:01 lol your limping 02:02 now this will end it 02:02 PROTON CANNON 02:02 ...were you trying for Lara Verses? 02:03 ...yes... 02:03 meanwhile 02:03 trying to save 16 summons for felice 02:03 my friend got Lara 02:03 he's only like level 40 02:03 I got a rock 02:03 sweet 02:03 question 02:03 do we have an issue about necroing 02:04 necroing? 02:04 like commenting on posts that are a year old 02:04 Thread:45314 02:04 oh bringing something ded back 02:05 should i ping de mods 02:06 I think... 02:06 what is Noot's new or old image 02:06 hm let's give it a go then 02:06 !mods 02:07 watch em be ded again 02:07 Orz 02:08 told ya they ded 02:11 * OMEHASUPREME starts singing Lean on Me 02:13 ... 02:13 straws 02:13 oh hes alive 02:13 is necroing an issue here 02:13 idk wtf is that 02:14 ... 02:14 let me clarify 02:14 bringing up old topics??? 02:14 oh that 02:14 ... 02:14 should be 02:14 ruining my time to shine 02:14 Thread:45314 02:14 but the one just now, I don't think that will be an issue 02:14 ah oki 02:14 that person.. tries to help, right ? 02:14 it's like literally a year old though 02:14 19 months 02:14 I don't see the reason he/she will be punished 02:15 lol, I will let that go unless it disturbs someone 02:15 Action to dig up a dead thread in a forum is the actual term for the internet 02:15 anyways 02:29 holy 02:32 soooo 02:32 what's happenin 02:32 nothing. 02:33 so about guilds u gonna make one or join own rej? 02:34 i don't play GL 02:34 o 02:34 but if it did come to jp, then maybe 02:35 yeah im just asking because idk if ill make or join others 02:35 i just realized you can buy two occult mats jfc 02:35 mostly because i feel like I might not be adequate enough for constant guild stuff 02:36 gg 02:36 if you're active enough, you need only log in every four hours 02:36 i mean yeah 02:36 but maybe if they make a guild boss thing idk 02:37 guild raid, ya mean 02:37 yeah 02:37 that 02:37 i have pretty good OE's and other units 02:37 just idk 02:37 i probably can't spoil but 02:37 ;0 02:39 :P 02:41 the most i can spoil is 02:41 group content... lel 02:41 >.> 02:42 im back 02:42 yo snow 02:42 WB 02:43 i only slept for 7 hours. 02:43 can someone help me on this i cant decide who should i use Charla or Zeal? or both XD 02:43 7 hours is okay tho 02:43 both 02:43 dont think they conflict 02:43 both fill different roles 02:43 my body was not conditioned for 7 hours. 02:43 sleep in a more comfortable bed? 02:43 i feel cramps everywhere now 02:44 ik but i use charla for heal and buffs but i need a bb manager 02:44 PMS 02:44 ninja take charla 2016 07 05